


Lifeline

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn played within the boundaries they had never discussed, and watched for clues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2004

Lifeline

Evil could be beautiful, and Gunn knew that. Evil could be seductive, but it shouldn't sing like an angel - or as Angel should but couldn't sing. He didn't think he would forget the look on Wes' face when he saw the lawyer singing - hungry, wanting and lonely.

Didn't know how to change any of that and didn't know why he wanted to - just knew that he did. So Gunn joked and laughed, and watched over Cordelia with Wes. He was hoping to figure out what he could do to make it better for Wes. Whatever better happened to be. Couldn't ask him - too personal and personal made for a very English Wesley.

So, Gunn played within the boundaries they had never discussed, and watched for clues. Followed Wes quietly about the hotel until he was standing outside a doorway listening to a phone call. Feeling embarrassed as hell about listening in, and not about to move one step away from the door.

"Miss you all the time, but tonight was hard. Yeah, you too. Heard a guy sing. Played guitar too. Like you used to do for me. Of course, I remember. I remember every song. I want to see you. Yes, things are difficult here too - hard times everywhere, I suppose. I really need - I see. Of course, you have to focus on her right now. I understand. I do. Just - I miss you terribly. Of course. I -"

Gunn learned against the wall and shut his eyes. It was like that.

"Do take care of yourself. Give my best to them all. No, better not. My best was never good enough. Well, Rupert, I'll say goodnight then."

A soft clatter as the handset went back into it's housing. A sigh, and another and then silence. Gunn listened carefully. Heard a deep breath, and a shaky exhale, a handkerchief shaken out and the soft squeak as Wes cleaned his glasses.

It felt like his last chance to make a difference - Gunn stepped quietly into the room. Walked to Wes and put his hand on Wesley's shoulder.

"We should get back to business, English. Can't solve anything up here." Threw Wesley a lifeline. Watched him take it as they moved down the stairs. Heard a softly spoken, "Thank you Charles", and knew he'd made a difference again.


End file.
